Tinamaan na Ako
by 88XeqtionerAngel88
Summary: Lucy cant get her mind of a certain mage. Who is he? rated T for safety. Please give it a chance. Re-writen, I didnt change pairings or much but i just put it into chapters because it seemed a little rushed.
1. Chapter 1

Tinamaan na Ako

Nang kita ay makilala  
Napatulo ang laway ko  
Binti ko ay nangatog  
Ako'y sumemplang at nauntog

Ewan ko, ano bang meron ka't kikay na to'y napaamo mo?  
Nabihag mo ang puso kong pihikan, agad na-in love sa'yo  
Ikaw ba ay isang droga at naaadik ako  
Isang kindat mo lang, mapapa-tumbling na ako

Tinamaan na ako  
Walang hiya ka, Kupido  
Nasirang schedule ko  
Putres na kabaliwang ito

Lumalaki nang eyebags ko  
'Di makatulog dahil sa'yo  
Nagmumukhang zombie na ako  
'Di mapakali ano ba ito?

Sana lang mapapansin mo rin,  
Ang kagandahan kong ito  
Hirap na kasi ang lola mo  
Nabaliw na ata sa kapapantasya sa'yo  
Daig mo pa si Pacman, napatumba ako  
Isang sulyap mo lang, natotorete na ang utak ko  
Tinamaan na ako  
Walang hiya ka, Kupido  
Nasirang schedule ko  
Putres na kabaliwang ito

Tinamaan na ako  
Walang hiya ka, Kupido  
Nasirang schedule ko  
Putres na kabaliwan...  
Tinamaan ako (my papa)  
Pansinin mo ako (ohh sana)  
Oras ko'y iyong-iyo (kaloka)  
Sabihin mo lang sa akin na mahal mo ako,  
Ililibre ko ang tropa mo

Tinamaan na ako  
Walang hiya ka, Kupido  
Nasirang schedule ko  
Putres na kabaliwang ito

Tinamaan mo ako  
Hiling ko, Mr. Kupido  
Panain mo rin siya,  
Nang pagnasaan niya rin ako

(La la la, la la, laa...)  
Hiling ko, Mr. Kupido  
(La la la, la la, laa...)  
(La la la, la la, laa...)  
Hiling ko, Mr. Kupido  
(La la la, la la, laa...)

Lucy was singing to her favorite song. It described exactly how she felt. She just couldn't get a certain Ice mage out of her head.

'Why does he have to be so cute' the love-struck girl thought, resting her head on the bar counter as she took of her earphones.

"Lucy is there a problem you look kind of frustrated", asked the sweet barmaid.

"You see Mira there's this guy that I really like and I just can't get him out of my head its driving me crazy. I can't seem to focus on anything without thinking about him", she cried out in frustration.

"My, my our little Lucy has fallen in love. And from what it seems she's fallen pretty hard", Mira squealed.

In a moment all the girls were over there asking questions like "Who is it?", "Is he in Fairy Tail?"And most of all "Is it Natsu?"

Finally Erza said "Give the poor girl some space." Then she turned back to Lucy, "Lucy who is he?"

"I'll give you a hint. He's an Ice mage"

They all screamed "GRAY!" Well Juvia screamed "LOVE RIVAL!"

"Nope", said Lucy popping the 'p'

"Then who? He's the only Ice mage we know" said Levy

"Lyon Bastia", she said blushing.

Once again all the girls squealed.

A/N: Before you start flaming I know it's stupid but I dreamed it literally so I decided to post it. Song used Tinamaan na Ako by Anne Curtis.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Next Day~

Lucy just sat down when all the girls started bombarding her with questions.

"When did it start?" asked Lisanna.

"The Oración Seis"

"Describe him", said Levy.

"Strong, smart, clever, cute, and impressive"

"Kyaaaa!" they squealed.

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" yelled Master Makarov "Fairy Tail will be hosting a spring ball, formal attire this Saturday (Its Thursday). That's all."

The girls cheered "This is perfect you two can talk and let nature take its course." said Mira

"But he likes Juvia", she said.

"Lyon-san only likes Juvia as a friend", Juvia assured the blonde mage.

"Come on lets go pick out our dresses", said Levy

Their outfits

Lucy: A bluish-white spaghetti strap dress that went a little past the knee, silver three inch heels, snowflake anklet and silver earrings.

Erza: A red v-neck dress that reached mid-thigh, black three inch heels and her usual sword earrings.

Mira: A black v-neck dress like Erza's, three inch black heels and diamond earrings.

Lisanna: Same dress as Mira except it reached her knee, silver two inch heels and silver heart earrings.

Levy: An orange crew cut dress that reached a bit pass her knee, two inch black heels, and gold earrings.

Juvia: A Light blue short sleeve dress that reached mid-thigh, black two inch heels, and blue earrings.

"Ok k now all we need is for Lucy and him to meet up and boom they're togather", said Mira going into her matchmaker mode.

"B-but guys its just a tiny crush", said Lucy waving her arms around.

"Lu-chan you said it yourself you cant get him out of your mind", said Levy.

"Juvia agrees. Lucy-chan should be with Lyon-san, not only because she wont be with Gray-sama, but also because Juvia wants Lucy-chan to be happy", said the water mage.

"Fine. I'll let you try and get us together. But I doubt it would work", she said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lyon is on his way here.", said Erza.

And as if on que Lyon and Sherry came.

"Hi Sherry, Lyon", said Mira waving "Can I speak to Sherry for a moment?"

Not giving him time to answer Mira grabbed Sherry and explained everything to her. She nodded.

"Lyon i'm going to be helping Mira-san with the stuff for the ball.", said Sherry.

"Ok have fun.", said Lyon.

"Hi Mira! Hi Sherry, Lyon", said Lucy smiling "Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"I'm helping Mira with stuff for the spring ball."

"Oh ok"

"Hey Lucy why dont you show Lyon around town", said Mira.

"Sure. Come on Lyon"

~Outside the guild~

"I'm sorry about Mira."

"It's no problem"

"Um Lyon would you like to go to the ball w-with m-me?", said Lucy blushing.

"I would love that."

~Time Skip~

"Yey! He said yes now lets get ready for the ball.", said Lisanna.

(Sherry's dress: A pinkish-red dress like Levy's and Black strapy two inch heels.)

They all had their hair curled except Lisanna.

When the seven girls walked in, all the guys drooled.

Lucy started talking to Lisanna when Lyon walked up to her and asked if she wanted to dance. She said yes of course.

"Tinamaan na Ako", he whispered.


End file.
